Memories
by DaynaWayna
Summary: My very first fan fic! Stand alone story. Phineas and Jeffery land in the Old South and meet up with Drake and someone from Phineas' past.... Rated 'T' for moderate violence.. don't think the language is a problem. Story is AU because well, you'll see


**A/N Sept. 2007**

_It has come to my attention that I have made error in the timeline of this story in regards to Voyagers! Canon. Apparently Phineas is a 17th Century Pirate, yet for this story he came from the 19th Century. Please realize that when I conceived and eventually wrote this story, I hadn't seen the show in 14 years, and I certainly didn't remember EVERY episode. And now with the series out on DVD... my oops! is showing! _

* * *

The woods were quiet, being late in the evening. A high-pitched whistling sound broke the stillness, and two figures dropped unceremoniously from the sky, landing in the bushes. Phineas Bogg winced as he stood up and rubbed his backside as he took in the surrounding area. About a mile away or so Phineas could see the lights of a town glowing with an inviting warmth, and closer still was a small home. 

His young partner, Jeffrey Jones stood and brushed the leaves from his clothes. "So, where are we now Bogg?"

Phineas flipped open the Omni. "Looks like we're in... the mid 1800's... somewhere in the Southern part of the US... " he tapped the Omni's light display Phineas and swore. "Bat's Breath!"

"What is it?" Jeffrey asked.

"The Omni's on the fritz AGAIN." He showed it to Jeff: neither of the lights were lit. "Stupid thing is dead. Now what are we supposed..." He trailed off, noticing men coming towards them. He and Jeff stood up to greet the newcomers, and were surrounded by them - at least 10 men, pointing their muskets at the duo.

"Oh, boy," was all Jeffrey could say. Phineas smiled and held out his hands. Jeff followed his example.

"Oh, man! Are we glad you found us!" Bogg was, once again, rolling into one of his famous, stammering stories, and Jeff just rolled his eyes and shook his head. And then someone spoke. The voice sent chills down the friends backs. It was trouble.

"Oh, DO shut up, Phineas! Listening to you blather gives me such a headache." Bogg and Jeffrey turned. There stood the one person they hoped to never see again: Drake.

"So, we meet again, Bogg", Drake said with disdain. "But this time, it's on my terms." Bogg and Jeffrey exchanged "the look", which meant only one thing: RUN! They darted in opposite directions, hoping one could get away, but the soldiers were ready for them. A scuffle ensued, to no avail. "Tie them up." Drake sneered. "And tightly, too. We don't want any chance of escape."

Unknown to Drake and his men, they had an audience of two hiding in the bushes.

"You won't get away with this, Drake!" Jeffrey yelled. Drake walked over to him and smacked Jeff in the face. Phineas lunged for the man but his captors held firm.

"Leave the kid alone! It's me you want!"

Drake turned to Bogg and just leered, then turned his attention back to the boy. "Oh, can't I? I beg to differ with you, my boy," he snarled. "You see, I am the one who brought you two here to finish what I started. That Council was too inept to do the job right." He walked over to Bogg and circled him, like a vulture waiting for his prey to die. "Do you want to know why I brought you here?" He looked straight into Bogg's eyes, "I want you DEAD. I want to make you suffer, just like you have made me suffer through your entire existence." He turned to his men, "Bring them!"

As Drake and his men led their captives off, Jack whispered to Lacy, "You get youself back to da house and tell Miss Lindy we gots trouble!" The young girl nodded fearfully and fled as Jack kept to the shadows and followed them.

Back at the house, the evening routine was in full swing. People were scurrying around, preparing for supper and bringing in the wash. It was a happy home and a most unusual one at that. You see, Miss Lindy was the Mistress of the house, and had a dozen blacks living with her. But what made this home different was that Miss Lindy worked right beside them and they were never, ever treated like slaves. They were her family and she made sure the town knew it. "Her blacks", as the townsfolk called them, were to be treated equal to whites; for in her eyes, they were. "Color means nothing," she always told anyone who would listen - white or black. "People are people and deserve to be treated the same." And, it was two of "her blacks" who witnessed Bogg and Jeffrey's capture.

Lacy burst into the house, completely out of breath, and very frightened. "Miss Lindy! Miss Lindy! Come quickly! Da's trouble outside! Miss LINDY!!" Lindy came dashing downstairs, her family following, pouring out from all rooms.

"What is it, Lacy? Calm down, hon!" She took the shaking girl to the parlor and sat her down on the couch. "Now, what's wrong, honey? And where's Jack? What's happened?"

"Oh, Miss Lindy!" the girl wailed, "It's that Misser Drake! He's gone and taken two white folk, and is a-talkin' mean to 'em...and...and he said he's a-gonna KILL the man and he hit the boy and..." The others looked around nervously, knowing full well the power and wrath of "Misser Drake".

Miss Lindy held Lacy close, helping her calm down. "Shhhhh, Lacy, shhhhhh. It's ok. But, where is Jack?"

The girl's eyes widened, "He went to follow them, Miss Lindy! He jus KNEW those white folks COULDN'T be bad, like Misser Drake said!"

_-O-_

Jack was very good at sneaking around without being seen and he was glad for it. He followed the men into the forest, to an old slave whipping post. Bogg had been tied to it, arms above his head and feet just touching the ground. Drake paced around him, taunting both Bogg and Jeffrey. Jack was too far to hear what Drake said but close enough to see the man begin to take out apparently years of aggression on the restrained man. And, he could hear the screams of the boy, watching his friend being beaten. He'd seen enough and quickly started heading back to the house. He figured that by the time he got back and told Miss Lindy where Drake had taken his captives, it would be safe to come back and help them, IF they were still alive.

Drake was, indeed, releasing all of his aggression and anger on Bogg. And he was thoroughly enjoying it. He'd punched him in the face and chest, kicked his legs out from under him, and then, went to get the whip. All the while, he taunted Bogg, daring him to escape.

"Didn't you learn anything from Houdini?" he shouted, snapping the whip on Bogg's back. Then he turned to Jeffrey. "Come on, Jeffrey, grab the Omni and save him, like you did in the Salem witch hunts!" He sneered, "Awwww, I forgot! Your Omni doesn't work and you are tied up much better than you were back then!" He laughed wickedly.

"Leave him alone! STOP IT!" Jeff screamed. "BOGG!" Jeff struggled against the men and the ropes that held him fast. He tried not to look at what was happening but each time he would turn his head away, the guards would force his head back around to watch the torture. He just had to escape! But how? He had to think fast. Then, it hit him. He hoped it would work...he "fainted". The guards, as he had hoped, soon grew tired of holding him up. They asked Drake if they could put him down.

"Throw him in the river for all I care!" was the gleeful response from the madman. James, who was holding Jeffrey at the time, carried the boy to a large tree and propped him up. Then James squatted down and looked Jeff in the face.

"If you're faking, little man, you won't escape. So don't even try." He rose, and went back to the others, enjoying the beating going on before him.

Jeff knew he only had a short time and he made the best of it. He finally worked his raw and bleeding hands free, made sure no one in the group was looking and dashed off into the woods hoping to find help. Someone shouted after him and he ran faster, praying to make it to safety.

"That little faker... Drake the boy's gone!"

"Let him go, we'll find him soon enough! I have business to finish here!"

Through the delirium of pain, Phineas prayed Jeff escaped safely.

Jeff had found his way back to where he and Bogg first saw Drake and saw a house about a 1/4 mile away. He just hoped he could make it...he was exhausted. As he approached the gate, the front door opened and out stepped a lovely brunette woman in a simple hoop dress, followed by 7 or 8 black men and women. One, a large man said, "Da's HIM! Da's da boy! He's FREE!" Jeff panicked and ran, not knowing if they were Drakes people or not. He heard the woman shout.

"NO! Don't run, PLEASE! We want to help!" Jeff stopped and turned to see the woman running after him. She stopped when she saw the fear on his face, and kept a small distance from him.

"I won't hurt you, sweetie," she said. He wanted to believe her, but... "Jack saw what Drake was doing to you and your friend," Tears welled up in his eyes, "and we were just coming out to help you! Please," she was closer now, extending her hand for his, "please come to me."

His exhaustion overtook him, and she looked so safe...she reminded him of his mother. He rushed to her arms, sobbing. "He's gonna kill him! He's gonna kill Bogg! Help him, please!" Lindy stood there holding the sobbing child with fire in her eyes. She would find Drake and make him pay.

Frightened and exhausted, Jeff swayed on his feet. Miss Lindy supported him and called Jack over to help her. "Jack's gonna take you inside, darlin' so you can rest. I'll send someone out to find your friend, alright?" Jeff nodded, glassy-eyed as Jack scooped the limp child into his arms.

"Take him upstairs and give him to Mary, then come back out here." She spoke to Jeff. "You are going to be fine and we will get your friend, I promise. Just rest now and I will be right in." She called her four best men: Jack, Mose, Micha and Saul to retrieve Bogg, hoping that Drake would have left for the night. Then she went back to tend to the boy, who was sleeping restlessly, calling out for his friend.

"The poor child, having to watch something so horrid! I swear, this is the LAST time Drake will ever..." she trailed of to shouts of fear from Poke, who had watched his son, Mose, go off to save the young boys friend.

"MISS LINDY! MISSER DRAKE'S A-COMIN'!" She turned to her housekeeper, Mary, and told her to sit with the boy and keep him quiet. She then gathered the rest of her family and gave them strict orders to be silent. "Remember, we know NOTHING. If you can't keep quite," she smiled, "then go to bed." Poke came racing in.

"He's a-comin' up da front now!"

Lindy straightened her dress, and gave a final nod. "We are ready, Poke. Let the bastard in."

_-O-_

Jack and the others reached the whipping post in short order...they knew it well. Before Miss Lindy bought their freedom, they had either been on that post or watched loved ones go to it for punishment or death. They approached it cautiously and with some trepidation; somehow, even now, it held a strange power over them. Jack had gone ahead to make sure it was safe, then gave the all clear. The four of them walked over to the post, and stared for a minute. Drake had all but killed the man that hung there before them. Micha was the first to speak.

"I've neva seen anythin' like dat, not even for a deservin' black man." The others nodded mutely. They went over and untied Phineas and carried his limp body back to the house.

_-O-_

Drake had always hoped Miss Lindy would come to her senses and marry him, but she was a stubborn one. He came by about twice a week for a "social call", and never got what he wanted...her or her money. He kept this visit shorter than usual, and Lindy notice how flustered he seemed. "Well, there's a fugitive on the loose...no need to worry tho'...I got the bas..." He saw the shocked look on Miss Lindy's face. "Errr pardon me, Miss Lindy, the fella, and I'm just trying to locate his...ah...son." Miss Lindy seemed very interested in the details, but he kept them to a minimum. "All I need you to do is to watch for a young boy, say, 11 or 12, with dark, curly hair. He seems innocent but is as bad as his father. Let me know if you see him?" Miss Lindy said she would, and Drake stood to leave. And, just as he opened his mouth to speak, she had her answer ready.

"Now, Mr. Drake, for the 317th time, I am NOT looking to marry. And, dear sir, I am not looking to marry you. I thank you for the offer, but no. Now it's time for you to leave. Good night," she said with a smile.

"Good night, Miss Lindy," he said as he touched the brim of his black hat. She watched as he mounted his horse and rode back towards town.

She waited till Drake was far, far away, and let out a very loud scream of frustration. "THAT SLIMY, TWO-FACED, LYING, NO GOOD BASTARD! I'M GOING TO..." Her tirade was interrupted by Saul calling from the yard.

"Miss Lindy! We back! And he's hurt BAD!" Jack and Mose were carrying the unconscious body of Phineas Bogg and brought him into the house. Lindy took one look at Bogg and grabbed the banister for support to keep from fainting. She had never seen anyone beaten so badly, not even a slave. If she was mad before, she was livid now.

"Down in the cellar, in the hiding room! Quickly!"

Mary called from the top of the stairs, "Miss Lindy, th' youngun's asking fer th' fella Mose went t' fetch...an' he's gettin' all worked up."

"I'll be right there, Mary!" Lindy shouted. She grabbed Lacy as she ran by, giving her final instructions, "Make sure that the salve is all over that sheet and wrap him well. Get the cold cloths and clean him up as best you can. I'll be down to see him in a few minutes." Lacy nodded. Then Lindy dashed upstairs to see Jeffrey.

Jeff was awake and looking a little better. Lindy dismissed Mary and sat on Jeff's bed. They just stared at each other for a minute, then Lindy spoke, "Just what did you and your friend do to upset Drake so much?" Jeff got a far-away look in his eyes, remembering the "trial" that almost cost Bogg his life.

"Bogg's a better man than Drake could ever hope to be and he can't handle that. So, he tried to kill Bogg once but we got out of it. Now this..." his voice trailed off.

"Well," Lindy said firmly, "you will be safe here. There is no love lost on that man, to be sure." There was a commotion downstairs and Lacy came dashing into the room.

"Miss Lindy! He's awake, an' he's a-fightin' us bad! He..." Lindy silenced her with a glare. "Stay here with..." she looked at the boy, realizing she didn't even know his name.

"Jeffrey," he said, "Jeffrey Jones." She smiled at him and it reminded Jeff of the way his mom used to smile at him.

"Stay with Jeffrey, I'll be right back." "Yes ma'am".

Down in the cellar Bogg, in his delirium, was fighting for his life. "Get away from me!" he was shouting. Jack, Mose, Micha, and Saul were trying to get Bogg back on the cot but he kept them at bay with a row boat paddle he'd found. Lindy walked in and told the men to back away from Bogg, but stay alert.

She approached him slowly, just the way she did with Jeffrey a few hours before. She held out her hand to him. "It's all right, Bogg. You are safe here. We are trying to help you..."

"GET AWAY! HE WON'T TRICK ME!" He swung the paddle at her.

She ducked, but stood her ground and even took a step closer to him. Mose grabbed her arm, but she looked him in the eyes and he let go. She tried again, "Please, let us help you; you are hurt. We are not working for Drake." Her eyes brightened. "Jeffrey is here...he escaped and came to us..." she turned to Micha, who nodded and dashed upstairs.

Bogg's eyes focused for a minute... "Jeffrey? Is he ok?" He trailed off and stared at Lindy. He shook his head to clear it, not believing what his eyes were telling him. He took a step towards her, staring intently. It was her, only younger. She was more beautiful than he'd ever remembered. The revelation struck him like lighting.

"L--L--Li--Lindy? M-mm-moth..." the stress was to much for him and he collapsed on the floor. Saul and Mose went over to his limp form and began to lift him back onto the cot.

Jack looked at his mistress. "D' ya know him, ma'am?"

"No, Jack, I've never seen him before in my..." Just then, Jeff dashed in, followed by Micha and Lacy.

"BOGG!" Jeff was over him in a second, hindering the men's progress of getting him back onto the cot. He started sobbing, and Lindy went to comfort him.

"Bogg! What have they done to you?" He looked up at Lindy. "Is he...?"

"No, honey," she cooed, "he's not dead. We will take good care of him, I promise." Her eyes steeled over with her next statement, "I won't let him die" and the family set about caring for the injured man.

_-O-_

It was very, very late and Drake was in the tavern, gloating over his success. " I did it! I got Bogg! Now, all I have to do is find that brat kid of his and my victory will be complete." Just then, James came running in.

"Mr. Drake, sir. I just came from "the post", and...and..."

"And what, James?"

"Our man's not there, sir."

Drake was on his feet in an instant. "FIND HIM! TEAR THIS TOWN APART! AND FIND THAT KID!" As they searched the town, Drake noticed the lights were still on at Lindy's. "She's never up this late, unless she's caring for someone sick..." His eyes narrowed in anticipation, knowing what he would find when he got there.

_-O-_

Lindy and Jeff sat on either side of Bogg, holding his hands, talking to him and keeping his fever down. Jeffrey had started talking and he ended up telling her everything: about who they were, and what they did. She found the time travel a little hard to swallow but was a good listener, and kept her doubts to herself. She looked at Bogg, and caressed his face, wondering just what kind of man he was, and wishing to know him better. She hoped that he and Jeff would stay for a while after he recovered...she sighed and continued to listen to Jeff tell of their adventures, especially the trial, and what Drake had done. She wondered just what made Drake into the Monster he had become, and what he was going to do if he found Bogg and Jeff. She didn't have to wait for an answer--the thrashing around upstairs was answer enough. She could hear Drake yelling for her. Jeff grabbed Bogg's hand in fear. "Stay here!" she said, and dashed upstairs, after sliding the false door into place.

Drake had the whole family backed into a corner, whip in hand, when Lindy came out of the cellar. He looked at her menacingly.

"Tell your damn darkies to talk, or I'll whip the information outta their sorry hides!" Lindy stormed over to him and ripped the whip from his hands.

"Don't you EVER, EVER talk about my family like that! You get out of my house, and NEVER return!"

Drake looked her in the eye and snarled, "Where is Phineas Bogg? Give him to me, and nothing will happen to you, or your..." he spit the word, "family."

" I have no idea what you are talking about, and even if I did, you would be the LAST person to know! Now, GET OUT!"

"You will be sorry, Miss Lindy!" Drake shouted as Mose and Jack followed him out to the gate. They watched him ride away, and went back inside. Drake waited a minute, and returned to the house on foot. And he knew exactly where he was going...to the cellar.

As Lindy was regaining order in her home, Drake snuck down to the cellar, and walked around, calling, "Bogg...I know you are in here...Jeffrey, you can't hide." Jeff held his breath, praying that Bogg wouldn't call out in his sleep. Drake walked right past the false door, then continued on. Jeff let out a sigh of relief, but it was too soon. The door suddenly swung open, and Drake walked in. Jeff jumped up to call for Lindy, but Drake grabbed him and stuffed the chloroform soaked cloth over Jeff's nose and mouth. He went limp, and Drake tossed him aside, then turned his attention to Bogg.

He walked around the cot several times, smiling wickedly. "Won't poor Miss Lindy be shocked when she finds her charge DEAD?" He laughed, and brought out a ring from his pocket. In the center, was a small needle, with poison on it. He put the ring on his middle finger, facing his palm. "Good bye, Phineas.", He said in mock sincerity. "It was...'nice' knowing you..." and he slapped Bogg's shoulder, plunging the needle in, laughing wildly. Then he crept back out of the cellar and into the night, feeling very proud.

Lindy went back downstairs after calming her family, and regaining order. When she got down there, she saw the door to the hidden room wide open. Fear clutched her heart as she dashed in to see Jeffrey, thrown on the floor like a rag doll, and Phineas' body starting to convulse from the poison.

"NO!" She screamed. "NO! PHINEAS!" She held on to him, trying to keep him still. "PHINEAS!!!" He was thrashing around wildly. He grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes wide with fear. He looked so much like a frightened child, and all she wanted to do was chase away the fear. And then, it happened. She had the sensation of moving very fast, with flashes of light flying by her.. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. She felt like she was falling, but the next instant she was seated in a dark room. She scrambled to get up and back over to the boys but she wasn't in her cellar anymore. And Bogg and Jeff weren't with her, either. She called for them, but no one answered. She started to pace, wondering where she was, and if the compass Jeffrey had shown her had anything to do with this. Then, she heard a familiar voice calling.

"Miss Lindy?" It was Jeffrey! "Miss Lindy, where are you?"

"I'm in here, Jeffrey! Wherever that is!" At least she still had her sense of humor. Jeffrey came running in and grabbed her in a bear hug around her waist and squeezed until she could hardly breathe.

"J--e--f--f!" she gasped. He released her, a sheepish grin on his face. She held him at arms length, by his shoulders. "Where are we? Are you all right? And where is Phineas?"

"Remember I told you about 'Voyagers HQ'? Well," he swept his arm around the room..."this is it but, why did they bring YOU here?"

A deep voice answered his question; "It was appropriate for her to be here, young Jeffrey." They both spun toward the sound of the voice.

"Garth? Is that you?" Jeffrey called. A robed figure approached them from seemingly nowhere.

"Yes, Jeffrey, it is I."

Lindy looked at the older gentleman, startled. This was getting stranger by the minute. She suddenly remembered Phineas, and asked, "A-a-a--and Phineas? Where is he? Is he all right? I think he was poisoned..."

"POISONED?!?" Jeffrey shouted, and nearly started to cry, if Garth hadn't interrupted.

"Yes, Jeffrey but we have taken care of that problem. He is resting. He will be fine, thanks to you, Miss Lindy." She blushed slightly. Then, she remembered something, and she knew, at least she hoped, that this man could answer her question.

"When I saw Phineas down in my cellar, it was the first time I laid eyes on the man. Yet, he recognized me and knew my name. And, I swear, I think he tried to call me..."

"Mother?" Garth finished. "Yes, he did."

"But, but...I'm HIS age! How could I...?" She was thoroughly confused. Garth just stood there with an "all knowing" look on his face. Jeffrey was mulling it over and just smiled. Lindy looked at the both of them, totally stumped. And then, it hit her. Her eyes widened. "No, it's not poss..." she shook her head. "...It can't...I can't possibly be..."

"His mother? Oh, yes, my dear, you can." Garth explained. "In another four years from where you were with them," he pointed to Jeff, "you will bear a son and his name will be Phineas. Phineas Bogg." Lindy looked at Jeffrey, who just shrugged.

When the ramifications of all this hit her, she got mad. Drake had almost killed her son. "If I EVER get back home and get my hands on that dirty, stinking, BAS...!"

"You won't have to, my dear," Garth said. "We have found out how Drake controlled Bogg's Omni and dropped him in your period in time."

In the distance, Drake's indignant yelling could be heard, "You can't DO THIS! I did NOTHING wrong! Let me go! Let me..." His voice faded into the distance.

Garth smiled. "We let him go...to his destiny. He won't be bothering Phineas for..." he pondered a moment, "...for all time."

"Well, THAT'S good to hear! I'd hate to have to watch my back for the rest of my life!" Lindy and Jeff spun at the sound of his voice.

"BOGG!!" Jeffrey dashed over and tackled his best friend and mentor. Lindy just stood there, trying to take it all in and understand that she was looking at her son. Bogg looked up and saw her; a myriad of emotions crossed his face. He looked to Garth for reassurance, Garth nodded. Bogg peeled Jeff from his side and walked over to Lindy...

"Mom?" He took her hands in his and got down on one knee...and was once again her "little boy". "Mama? Is it really you?"

"I'm...I...yes," Lindy said through the tears that suddenly appeared from nowhere. She held him close and as she did, Jeffrey watched an amazing transformation: Lindy aged, right before his eyes! "My son! Oh, my boy!" She was as Bogg had last seen her; a little grayer than when Jeff first met her but still beautiful. Lindy held onto Phineas and rocked him and he just clung to her like a child. They both cried with joy. "Let me look at you!" The mother in her took over and Jeff watched the happy reunion.

Time seemed to stand still for them and Lindy was glad. All of her questions were answered--her beloved son was standing there before her! Phineas told her how he was called to be a Voyager and was taken to 'VHQ', as he liked to call it. He also told her why he never came to see her: His memory had been 'wiped', so he wouldn't go back to see his family and possibly mess up history. But when he saw her there in the cellar, everything came flooding back to him. She held him close, thankful to finally know that her son was ok.

Garth took Jeff aside while Phineas and Lindy caught up on history...literally. He looked down at Jeff and asked a question he never thought he'd ask...to or for anyone. "Jeffrey, do you think I should let him remember this?" Jeff looked puzzled, not exactly understanding what Garth was asking. He explained further, "He had no memory of her, as it is for all Voyagers who come here. Drake didn't know Bogg's mother was in that period or you KNOW he would have picked somewhere else to destroy him. As his closest friend, I ask you: Should I let him remember?"

Jeffrey thought about it, and said, "Yes. I think he should. Look at him..." He pointed to the mother and son, engrossed in conversation. "...he's got his own history back. He's always said, 'we were plucked out of time and space..' and he always had a catch in his voice when he'd say it. He's got memories now." Jeff smiled and laughed, "You know, that was one of the things he envied about me."

"What was?" Garth asked.

"The fact that I could remember my mom and dad, even though they are really gone. He never could and it made him sad. He knows why it had to be that way but it still bothered him." Jeff was quite a moment and then asked, "But a better question would be, should you let LINDY remember?"

Garth thought about it and said, "I think that maybe, just this once..." He looked over at Lindy, glowing with pride and joy and basking in the presence of her long-lost son. His decision was made. "As for him...Phineas can have his memories, both old and new, but we will block memories of the time and place. He has work to do and going back for a visit might mess up history, and we can't have that."

"Fair enough," Jeff said, and stuck his hand out. Garth looked at it for a moment and realized Jeff wanted to 'shake on it'. Garth took his hand, and they laughed.

Phineas and Lindy were still talking as Jeff and Garth approached them. Phineas' face fell and Lindy looked concerned.

"What is it, son?"

Bogg drug one foot on the ground. "It's time for us to go. Jeffrey and I, I mean. We have work to do." Lindy's face fell, and she clutched her son's hand, fearful of losing him again.

Garth took her hands and said, "My dear, what you have done deserves more than We here could ever give you, without changing History. But, We can give you this..." He snapped his fingers and she blinked, then smiled.

"What? What'd you give her?" Bogg asked.

"This," Garth replied and he snapped his fingers again. Boggs eyes lit up, and tears filled them.

"Memories," He said with a choked voice. He looked at Garth to thank him, and he just held up his hand.

"No need, my friend. Thank the boy. It was his idea." Garth winked at Jeffrey.

"Thanks, kid!" he said, tousling Jeff's hair. Then he turned to his mother, and gave her a hug.

"Now, you will always know what happened. If you ever want to see me just look to the stars...or your history books."

"I will," she said and turned to Garth. "I'm ready to go now." She smiled. "If I don't, I may never let him go." She turned to Jeff, who came over and gave her a hug. "Take good care of my son, and of yourself, too." She faced Garth, and sighed. "I'm ready. I love you, Phineas..." and she was gone.

"You ok?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, kid. I'm fine. She's just the best lady ever to grace this planet..." he wiped a tear from his eye and heaved one final sigh.

"Ok? Well, then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bogg turned to Garth, "Garth, my Omni, if you please?" The older man handed over the Omni and with the push of a button, the adventures started again.


End file.
